In the Light of the Full Moon
by writersblock69.2
Summary: LEMON! GIRL ON GIRL! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! Starfire get's revenge on Robin. I just really don't want to reveal much


Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

Starfire stirred. She slowly opening her eyes, memories and thought returning to her. She remembered why Robin was lying beside her and why they were both naked. She didn't regret it at all. Robin was hers and she knew that no other girl would ever take him away from her.

"You awake too Star?" Robin asked rubbing his grey eyes which forever had been hidden by his mask until last night.

Star merely nodded staring deep into his eyes. She licked her lips and kissed him. He kissed back and they lay there, both propped up on one elbow each, kissing for five minutes. The moment broke when Starfire's stomach growled. She blushed deeply and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm hungry too Star," Robin said. "I'll make my girl some breakfast in bed."

Star smiled happy this time and Robin kissed her with slight tongue. Robin got up and took his robe that lay on the floor. He picked up his mask and put it on. Starfire smiled back and showed him her breasts to make sure he came back—as far as she knew about human boys this should work.

As Robin left the room Starfire's heart subsided. She didn't have to worry about acting right, or looking right. Her love had left she could be herself again. She sat there for at least ten minutes.

Starfire started to get impatient after a while. Starfire got up, still naked and looked at the time. It was 12:15 am.

"It is too early for the bacon and unfertilized external chicken wombs," Starfire said to herself.

Starfire got up and put on her g-string, which was on the floor from last night. Then she found a random t-shirt that Robin won for her last night at the amusement park. It was white as said "lucky lady" on it and there was a picture of a girl whose breasts were oversized. Starfire put it on and it was a little tight. Her torso was squeezed but she noticed that her breasts seemed a little larger then they usually were. She knew the Robin would definitely like this.

Starfire got up.

* * *

Raven sat in the Titan's main room on the couch. The large television in front of her was off and the windows beyond were dark, illuminated slightly by the light from the full moon. The kitchen behind her was vacant. She was sure she was alone; it seemed to be late enough in the night. She put down her book, her arm was bare. 

The night of the full moon. It was a bad time for Raven; she had been dreading this moment all night. It must be midnight by now. She started to shift. She had no way to stop it. Between her legs she felt warmth that she had felt before every full moon since she was at least nine. She usually didn't do this here but she knew that the risk would get her excited faster; she would be able to finish in a few minutes only.

Raven took a deep breath. She would have to make sure to be quiet. Moving her cloak so that her naked body was exposed to the moonlight. There were shadows over her body. With every muscle on her abdomen casting a shadow which went to her chest.

She slowly moved her hand up and down her body. She was already starting to get wet but she hadn't done anything yet. She moved her fingernails or her right hand up her abdomen and slowly up towards her ribs that were just under her tits. She changed the direction of her right hand and it went along the side of her chest. She then slowly slipped her palm over her right boob and lightly rubbed it. Her nipple which was now hard from being exposed to the cold air tickled from being lightly moved. She held in the gasp which threatened to escape her lips.

Her left hand rubbed her stomach, gliding over the muscles. She moved it slowly down to her pelvis which was shaved clean, as she did every day of the full moon. She rubbed here for a few moments making her need for an orgasm more. Then when she moved her hand lower to her labia she notice just how wet she was. The couch below her must have been soaking. She pressed down on her clitoral hood knowing from experience that would not be out yet. Raven let out the quietest moan possible.

The lights turned on and Raven quickly snapped back to a normal sitting position, covering herself with her cloak. Her eyes were wide in fear that who ever it was had just caught her. Her heart was beating at least ten times as fast.

Whoever it was they were whistling a tune saying "I just got laid" and she thought it must either be Starfire or Robin, seeing as they were the only two who ever seemed to be involved with the each other. Raven turned around saw Robin at the kitchen, opening the fridge.

Rubin turned and saw Raven sitting there. "Hey, making eggs," he said, "f-for my self of course. I'm gonna eat it in my room though."

Raven held back a smile. He was horrible at holding it back. It was obvious what he was really doing, and what he had just done. He was making breakfast for Starfire, who he had just fucked last night, as short of a time ago it was.

"Well it's not really the time of night for eggs isn't it?" Raven replied raising an eyebrow.

Robin looked outside. "I guess not."

Raven got up. She had touched herself times.

_Time for something new,_ Raven thought.

She smiled while she walked slowly towards Robin, careful not to show any exposed skin that shouldn't have been exposed.

_Wait how and I supposed to pull him closer with out my arms being exposed?_ Raven thought to herself.

But as Raven got closer and thought more about it she didn't care much. If he noticed that she was naked, or thought she was topless, he might go for it.

"So Robin," Raven said thinking about her words carefully. She would have to catch him off guard.

"Yeah Raven?" Robin said looking through the fridge for something else to eat.

She smiled. "You and Starfire eh?"

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "How d'you know?"

"I'm smarter then average bear I guess," Raven said now going closer to him her voice a whisper that caused his skin to erupt in goose bumps as she saw, her whole body still covered by her cloak.

"Uh well yeah Raven," Robin said. "You're right."

Raven now chose the moment to move out her hand. She grabbed his forearm lightly and brought it up to her face. She rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"You're hand is nice and warm," she sniffed deeply, "and it smells like cunt." She licked her lips and then pouted. "You'd like to that to me wouldn't you?"

"Well-um Raven," Robin said, "it's not like that. It's love and—wait a moment, Raven your arm is sleeveless. Are you topless?"

Raven smiled seductively turning her head slightly to the side. "Well it _is_ midnight. There should be less taboos on clothing at midnight don't you think?"

Raven moved her hand as to guide Robins to her chest and she made him start to rub her tits. She let out a slight moan but then Robin ripped his arm out of her grip.

"What's gotten into you!" He demanded.

Raven decided this was a good point to change her act, and tell the truth. She lunged her head forward into his shoulders and started to sob.

"It happens every full moon," Raven said, "I can't stop, I get so horny. It allows me to release all pent up emotions, and I can use my full emotions during this time from midnight till sun up."

Raven looked up and Robin was blushing. He pushed Raven off of him.

"I'm sorry Raven but I can't help you," Robin said.

"_Please_ Robin," Raven said, "_please._ I need some way to get rid of it because if I don't then my emotions won't be under control until the next full moon, and that's nearly a month. _Please_ Robin, do it for the safety of every one."

"O-okay," Robin said. "I need to tell Starfire that I'm doing something else, she'll get worried if I'm taking twenty minutes to cook her eggs."

Raven shook her head. "No time."

Raven pulled Robin along side her as she ran to the elevator. They got in and she pressed the floor with all the bedrooms on it. Once the elevator started Raven turned and kissed Robin on the cheek. He turned his head with a nervous grin. She kissed him on the lips this time, her lips taking his lower lip into her mouth. She broke the kiss.

"Squeeze my tits," she mumbled.

"Raven don't you think-"

"Squeeze my tits!" Raven demanded.

Robin did as he was instructed. Raven felt his cold hand touch her left boob. She gasped for a second but it was cut off by a quiet moan as Raven broke the kiss and Robin started to kiss her neck.

The elevator doors opened and the larger space of the hall was opened up to them. Raven and Robin stumbled through. Robin took his hand off Raven's breast and they were holding her head and she, with her own hands, his—Raven no long cared about concealing her body anymore—kissing aggressively with tongues. They found their way to Raven's room with out breaking the kiss to look.

* * *

Starfire walked slowly down the hall. She was still a little tired. She looked down the dimly lit hall way to the elevator. The door opened and her heart lightened. 

_It must be Robin with the food_, Starfire thought, her stomach rumbling.

It wasn't Robin though—at least not alone. He wasn't bringing her food; he was kissing someone.

Someone with grey skin.

"Raven?" she said under her breath.

_But is sex not an act of love on this planet_? Starfire thought.

"_Of course not,"_ Said a voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like Raven's. _"He was just using you."_

_But Robin said he loved me,_ Starfire thought back, _does that not mean something?_

"_Guys on this planet don't give a shit about love,"_ the voice replied.

_What is sex for then?_ Starfire thought.

"_Guys just want sex for the fun of it,"_ the voce said with what seemed to be a laugh. _"All you are to him is another girl on his trophy mantel. I bet he did that dirty tramp Terra also."_

"No!" Starfire demanded out loud. "Robin is different then other males on this planet."

Starfire realized the tears rolling down her cheeks and whipped them off.

"_He doesn't love you," _the Raven voice in her head taunted. Then other voices—she recognized them as her sister, Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Terra—joined Raven's. _"He doesn't love you. He doesn't love you! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"_

Starfire hit her head in her door.

"He does love me,"she said.

"_Oh little sister you always were naive," _Blackfire said. _"How many times do you think he fucked me on my short stay on this planet? You _know _he was attracted to me."_

"No he did not touch you!" Starfire said tears blurring her vision as she pressed to button to open her door.

"_I didn't even have to ask,"_ Terra spoke up now. _"He came in—no he _strutted_—into my room, ripped off his clothes. I was on my back, naked in less then a minute. It was _good_!"_

"Stop it," Starfire sobbed.

"_Go in,"_ Jinx said, _"Just go to the room right now!"_

"_Yeah!" _Bumble Bee said. _"Then he won't be able to fuck her. He'll be all your's!"_

"_No!" _Raven protested, _"You all got a go with him I deserve a try!"_

Starfire smiled. "Yes I think I will go."

"_But Star,"_ Raven whined, _"I haven't even got to suck his dick."_

"_Oh that's the best part!" _Blackfire said. _"Don't you agree sis?"_

"Yes," Starfire said no longer crying, reminiscing on last night.

"_Fine!"_ Raven said. _"If I can't fuck him can I fuck you?"_

"_Oh yeah!"_ Terra said. _"You _so_ deserve it!"_

"_She's right,"_ Jinx said. _"Go for it."_

Starfire was done pondering.

"I will be happy to," Starfire said standing up.

* * *

Raven lay on her back now. Her legs were spread wide open in an inviting V. 

Robin's come could still be tasted in her mouth.

"So are you going to fuck me already?" Raven asked desperately.

She needed something in her and now! Robin positioned himself to push in and when his cock was only submerged to the top of the head—and he let out a slow groan—Raven grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him all the way in. She moaned as she felt her vagina open and her clitoris tickled by his pubic hair while his manhood rubbed against her g-spot.

"Oh Raven!" Robin muttered.

"M-hmm," Raven moan in a reply of "I know".

The pleasure built. Her heart started to speed up and her mind was focused only on the fuck. Her hips bucked every three or four humps, sometimes at two sometimes at five.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Robin stopped. Raven's heart raced. Had she been screaming or moaning at such a level that she actually woke someone up?

"May I speak with you a moment friend Raven?" came Starfire's voice.

Raven looked at Robin wide eyed. He had an expression of fear on his face.

"Uh sure one moment, let me get something on," Raven called back.

Robin rushed behind a stack of books. Raven went and got on the bottom of her costume, which barely covered anything any way, and then she put on her cloak. She opened the door and smiled at Starfire.

_Does she know?_ Raven thought. _She can't. I hope she doesn't._

Starfire guided Raven down to the main room and they sat on the same couch that Raven had been sitting on earlier, masturbating.

* * *

"_Good spot,"_ Blackfire whispered in her ear. 

"_Yeah this will _defiantly_ get her horny,"_ Terra said sarcastically.

"_I think it's good,"_ Jinx said.

"_Thank you,"_ Blackfire said. _"Just start with what you saw."_

"Friend Raven," Starfire said a little nervous, "I think I saw you and Robin kissing. He was performing the cheating on me with you was he not?"

Raven's eyes widened. "Oh you saw that, did you?"

"_Good you got her just where you want her,"_ Bumble Bee said.

"_Tell her you want to get back at him," _Blackfire urged.

_Are you sure that is a good course of action? _Starfire thought.

"_Are you kidding me?" _Terra chuckled. _"Trust me Raven will go for it."_

This made Starfire a bit more confident.

"All I did was give him a blow job," Raven said.

"_She's lying!"_ Terra said.

"Are you sure Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Well we were about to do more but, well you interrupted," Raven said.

"_That's a little more truthful,"_ Terra said.

"_Go for it little sister!"_ Blackfire said.

"Raven I—would um…" Starfire couldn't think of the right wording to use.

"_Just do it you Troq!" _Jinx said with a sneer in her voice. _"Sorry."_

"Would it be okay if I perform the cheating on him… with you?" Starfire asked quickly.

Raven didn't react at first. Starfire's heart sank.

"_I _knew_ it wouldn't work,"_ Bumble Bee said.

"_You seemed to be encouraging her before,"_ Terra said.

_Will you all be quiet please?_ Starfire thought.

"_Sorry sis,"_ Blackfire said. _"Trust me it's working."_

Raven smiled widely. "Um, Starfire I'm grateful for your offer but, well it's not as simple as that."

"_See!"_ Bumble Bee said.

"_Just lean in and kiss her!"_ Jinx said. _"That'll get her thinking."_

Starfire leaned closer and kissed her friend on the bottom lip lightly. Then with out warning Raven's lips forced themselves onto Starfire's.

"_It worked!"_ Blackfire said in a surprised tone.

Starfire's heart spread a warmth of happiness. It spread slowly at first, going into her breast and eventually going to her crotch. The warmth slowly became her normal body temperature but the warmth in her crotch stayed.

"_I think you're in Star,"_ Terra whispered.

Their lips parted and Raven was panting. Her mouth was open in awe.

"How can one girl be so good?" Raven said.

"Talent I guess," Starfire said.

"And what good talent," Raven said smiling.

"_Oh yeah she's in"_ Terra said.

"_You're room,"_ Jinx suggested.

Starfire took Raven's hand and led her off to the elevator.

* * *

Raven was happy to be rushed along by Starfire, where ever she was going to be taken. This would hopefully finally get rid of that pursuing need for sex finally, but also Raven wanted this. She had often had these taboo thoughts, all containing Starfire, sometimes while she was masturbating. This was the one fantasy she was willing to enact on. 

They came to Starfire's room and entered, Raven being thrown onto the bed. Raven felt her cloak being pulled from her now sweaty body and her underwear slowly being pulled off. Once it was on the floor Raven sat up and their lips collided.

Raven felt Starfire's tongue licking at her bottom lip. Raven, who knew what Starfire wanted, opened her mouth a bit to allow Starfire's tongue access. Raven's attempt to get her tongue into Starfire's was thwarted when Starfire's tongue flattened her own. Raven forced the kiss to break.

"Whoa," Raven said. "You're a little bit aggressive Starfire. I like it."

Starfire nodded with a smile on her face. She placed one hand on the clasp of Raven's cloak and pulled it off. Then Starfire put a hand near Raven's large, round tits.

"May I?" Starfire asked as if she was asking to play a videogame.

Raven nodded. Starfire gently placed her hand on Raven's breast and slowly started to rub it. With her other hand she took Raven's hand and placed it on her own breast and made Raven start to rub it.

Starfire and Raven both let out a moan at the same time.

* * *

"_Why are you still in your clothes when she's completely naked?"_ Her sister asked. 

"_Don't rush things," _Terra said.

"_No Blackfire has a good point,"_ Jinx said.

_Please be quiet for a moment,_ Starfire thought. _I agree with my sister._

Starfire stopped all action. She pulled off her t-shirt.

"_Now have her suck it!"_ Bumble Bee said.

Starfire guessed that she meant her nipples. She put two hands behind Raven's head and guided it towards her tits. Raven licked her lips and smiled. She placed her lips around Starfire's erect left nipple and licked lightly, which gave her a moan in reply. She then started to suck lightly.

"_Return the favor," _Terra said.

_But I cannot reach hers while she is sucking on my nipples, _Starfire responded.

"_There's something called a 'pussy' which you should be able to reach from here you dumb shit," _Blackfire said with out a pause.

Starfire sighed. Raven was doing a great job. She reached down past Raven's ass and felt a wet slit. Her reach was limited—she could barely reach it—but she managed to get two of her fingers into Raven's womanhood. Raven left out a long moan.

"_See,"_ Jinx whispered, _"she loves it."_

* * *

Raven's breathing increased as Starfire's fingers probed shallowly in her pussy. Raven grabbed Starfire's wrist and pulled it away at the same time as she ceased sucking on Starfire's nipple. She stood up and, still holding Starfire's wrist, pulled Starfire up with her. She knelt down so her nose was just level with the bottom of Star's panties. She breathed deeply through her nose and smelt the sickly sweet scent of Starfire's desire. At Starfire's crotch there was a fairly large wet spot. 

Raven took hold of Starfire's panties on either side and pulled them slowly down. Starfire stepped out of them as they were around her ankles. By this point Raven had already placed her mouth around Starfire's clit and was licking furiously. Within minutes Starfire's hips were already bucking forward. She fell backwards onto the bed—Raven quickly compensated by moving her head forward—and was moaning one pure high note with a few seconds of break to breath, her hips rocking back and forth, up and down. And with one higher pitched voice note Starfire released a torrent of liquid into Raven's unsuspecting mouth and onto her chin. Raven moved her head back and sighed as the juices dripped from her chin onto her chest. Starfire pulled Raven up with both hands under each arm pit.

* * *

"_No,"_ Bumblebee warned. _"You don't want to do it that way."_

_But I am to return the favor am I not? _Starfire asked.

"_Yes but not like that,"_ Terra said. _"Trust me there's a better way."_

"_You guys I don't think she knows what we're talking about,"_ Jinx said with a giggle.

"_Of course not my dear sister never was good when it came to love,"_ Blackfire said with a cruel laugh.

"Star what's wrong?" Raven asked.

Starfire jumped. She didn't notice that she had just been sitting still.

_Please tell me,_ Starfire thought as she stuck her tongue out to sample the taste of the other woman's vagina.

"_Grind your crotches," _Terra said as if it were the most obvious answer ever. _"I did it a lot while I was on the road, just for shelter. Trust me it's _great_."_

Starfire stopped.

"No Starfire you had me going there," Raven said with a sigh. "Why'd you stop?"

Starfire hadn't even noticed that Raven had been moaning. She had notice the way Raven was moving her hips, about which Starfire was curious.

"Friend wouldn't it be better if we…" Starfire hesitated

"_Come on sister,"_ Blackfire said, _"just say 'do you want to grind instead?'"_

Starfire nodded.

"What are you nodding about Star?" Raven asked.

Starfire shook her head. "Nothing. Do you wish to 'grind'?"

A playful smile spread across Raven's lips.

"_And you dared ever doubt us?"_ Terra asked. _"Ha!"_

Raven motioned for Starfire to move further back on the bed. Starfire complied. Raven positioned one leg over Starfire's and the next underneath.

"Ready?" Raven asked seductively.

Starfire nodded biting her lower lip.

"_Oh god you're going to love this," _Terra said.

Raven pushed their pelvises together lightly, breathing in sharply. Starfire closed her eyes with pleasure. Raven slowly raised her hips. As their clits rubbed together both girls gasped. Raven then lowered her hips again, as their clits rubbed they moaned quickly. They continued this until there was no gap between moans, only louder ones. Starfire let out a long one note moan and lent forward.

"_Pull her up and kiss her,"_ Terra suggested.

"_No squeeze her boobs," _Blackfire said

"_Idiots," _Bumblebee said, _"suck her nipples."_

"_Finger her ass!"_ Jinx added with out break.

_Shut up! _Starfire screamed in her head

Starfire did the first and last suggestions while their cunts rubbed together. She had two fingers in Raven's ass, which Raven was responding to by quickening her pace.

"_What are you doing?" _Blackfire said.

"_Not like that,"_ Jinx said. _"One finger until it's easy to fit your fingers in there."_

"_Less tongue," _Terra said.

"_Nipples not mouth!"_ Bumblebee said.

The voices were now talking over each other, undistinguishable from the others. Starfire increased her pace to match Raven's, her ecstasy growing. She felt climax and broke the kiss, throwing her head back and rolling her eyes into the back of her head with one final great moan. Starfire's come splashing out seemed to push Raven over the edge. Raven too let out a final loud moan and her own juices gushed out with the force of a volcanic eruption.

_Shut up! Shut the glorken up!_ Starfire thought having enough of the voices.

And they were gone.

* * *

Raven was panting. 

"Oooh," Raven managed, "oh—oh m'god Star. Oooh. That was great!"

"Do really think so friend?" Starfire asked.

"Let's do this again," Raven said placing an index finger on Starfire's bottom lip, which Starfire started to suck on. "Let's say next full moon?"

Starfire nodded.

* * *

Robin sat in Raven's room still naked, still hard.

_Is she even coming back?_ Robin thought with a sigh.

* * *

Starfire stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, memories and thought returning to her. She remembered why Raven was lying beside her and why they were both naked. She didn't regret it at all. Raven was hers and she knew that no other guy—or girl for that matter—would ever take Raven away from her.

* * *

A thank you. I hope for high praise but say what you wish in your reviews. Please note I _do not_ plan to continue this story and do not ask in your reviews. 


End file.
